


Madness

by Erick_nim



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Passion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erick_nim/pseuds/Erick_nim
Summary: They share the same madness





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Highly inspired by the song The Neighbourhood - Warm (feat. Raury) so I suggest you to listen to it while reading

Yellowish circles of lamppost lights and colorful gleams of huge billboards move smoothly across the dashboard. The air conditioner is running at full capacity and it is freezing inside the car though it’s still a warm June night outside. Trees and city lights are racing by. Jaebum squeezes the wheel so tight his knuckles turn white: the rings are pressed into his fingers almost cutting off the bloodstream. His jaws are clenched, body is tense and eyes are staring at the road stubbornly yet in fact not seeing a thing. Jaebum is driving the car, he reacts to traffic lights and other vehicles but it’s all automatic. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. He’s busy trying to concentrate on clearing his mind, throwing away the haunting images out of his head but the more he tries the deeper they dig into his brain. One man definitely doesn’t want to leave his head driving Jaebum crazy with his face, his body, his voice, his whole being. 

The shining eyes look like wet seashore pebbles. There’s both a reproach and a call floating inside them. They see right through Jaebum, which makes him feel fear. And fear leads to anger. The pink pearl lips turn scarlet because of the bites. They move smoothly and sonorous yet still voice spills the truth about Jaebum right at him. The truth chops into pieces, tears down everything that had taken so many years to build. The neck is soft and open, maroon marks covering the skin under his chin, on his Adam’s apple, on his collarbone right above the t-shirt that hides the same constellations of marks. Imagining that someone else besides Jaebum himself makes these marks, imagining that someone else touches this body, imagining that someone else runs their fingers through this hair that smells like mint… 

Brakes are squeaking with the most annoying screeching sound. The car leaves two burnt stripes on the road. Jaebum gets thrown forward a little because of the sudden stop. Angry car horns immediately show their opinion on how fucking stupid that thoughtless action was. Luckily, the road wasn’t that busy this night otherwise he would have caused a serious accident. However, Jaebum doesn’t actually give two shits. Right now, he couldn’t care less about what was going on around him. He’s always been controlled by emotions, momentary slips and pure rage. Jaebum tilts his head back and gives the wheel a few hits out of anger with his palms while growling loudly because of all the overwhelming emotions and internal conflicts that were about to blow up his mind. He sees red, he’s burning inside and his brain is boiling. Jaebum will kill anyone who dares to come close _to him_ with his own hands. Now he sees it clearly which makes everything even worse. He realizes that he just can’t. He won’t give him up. Jaebum will never ever give up something that belongs to him. One kind of principles is fighting with the other. Because Jaebum also realizes that he’s addicted. He cracks his neck and moves the lower jaw doing his best to get over this emotional outburst. The mere memory of slender fingers scratching his shoulders makes him go insane. 

The gas pedal is pushed right to the floor. Jaebum turns the wheel to its maximum, crosses double white lines and turns the car around taking off straightaway. Traffic cams pick every movement and freshly printed tickets will be waiting for him in the morning but this is the last thing that comes to his mind at this very moment. Fuck everything. His life is already fucked up so Jaebum’s got nothing to lose anymore. 

A way back at almost full speed takes no more than three minutes. A couple of streets left a fuel tank pretty much out of gas. Jaebum storms out of the car slamming the door, runs into the building and walks up the stairs jumping over stairwells. He rings the doorbell and catches his breath. Impatience is burning inside. He’s mad at himself but first and foremost he’s mad at his own fucking heart. Jaebum doesn’t even let the door open properly. It hits the wall when he rushes in and kisses Jinyoung putting palms on his warm cheeks and then holding him so tight their ribs hurt. 

He pushes Jinyoung against the wardrobe making their kiss deeper, putting in this motion all of him, all his emotions, all his anger that was caused by bitter understanding that Jinyoung was right. That fucking Park Jinyoung was right all this time about Jaebum who tried so hard to distance himself from feelings and kept telling himself that he just uses other people. He was right that Jaebum obviously had no control over his own heart. On the very first night he completely fell for Jinyoung whose character was almost as fucked up as his. Jinyoung is the only person who can handle him, can keep him in line and face him down in any argument. Jinyoung is never afraid of him. He looks into his eyes with an open challenge and it drives Jaebum so fucking crazy that he wants to have him as his own. Jaebum wants to tame him even though he knows that by doing this he will get tamed himself. 

Jaebum growls through a kiss and grins when Jinyoung grabs his hair and pulls his head back. 

“Say it,” the same madness is burning inside Jinyoung’s eyes but he puts the last efforts into keeping his wits about him. Jinyoung’s not gonna give himself up easily since he’s as stubborn as Jaebum is. He wants to finish Jaebum and open him widely for himself because Jinyoung’s already chosen him. “Tell me why you came back and you can do whatever the fuck you want with me”. 

Well this was a little slip-up. Jaebum, especially when he’s balancing on the edge, can’t control his strength, there’s too much of it and his overwhelming feelings. He squeezes Jinyoung’s wrist, easily lifts his hand up making him let go of his hair and presses it against the wardrobe. They entwine their fingers together tightly and then Jaebum leans forward so close their foreheads touch. He whispers hotly almost rubbing against his lips. 

“I hate you,” Jaebum slides down and bites his neck feeling how Jinyoung’s body shivers. “You’re stuck in my head you asshole and I can’t think about anything else. You drive me mad and I hate you so fucking much for that you can’t even imagine”. 

Jaebum is covering the soft neck with burning kisses when he gets dragged by hair again but with another hand this time. Jinyoung’s eyes are hungry and insanely greedy and his lips are curving in a victorious smirk. 

“You can’t even imagine how much _I_ hate you, Im Jaebum. I hate you so much that I let you stay. Forever”. 

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum towards him and kisses fiercely biting his smiling lips when a warm hand slides up his t-shirt. Jinyoung was waiting. He knew that eventually Jaebum would come back to him. They share the same madness and at the very first sight he knew there was no turning back and he was screwed. They argue and yell at each other all day long and then spend sleepless nights together. Jaebum holds him so tight they both get bruises trying to be as close as possible not letting a single millimeter be left between their bodies. Jaebum passionately whispers that he’ll never give him up to anyone, he will destroy anyone who dares to touch him. Jinyoung’s fingers tangle in his hair as he thinks that there’s no fucking way he ever leaves Jaebum. If it’s for Jaebum then he will fight till the very end until the flame of their madness goes out.


End file.
